To change the future
by xbaumann
Summary: Naruto travels to the past to change the future. Gets stuck in his old body but has all of his skills from the 4th shinobi war. Kurama has a daughter. Super Naruto don't read if that's not your thing. Rated M for language. My first fanfic so don't kill me with mean reviews but still want to get better.
1. Rewrite

I Don't know anything I'm just a crazy fan

Chapter One. Restart

"Minato step away from her if you want to your son to live" said the masked man as he was holding a kunai to the newborn's face.

"_Dammit he's after the kyuubi I can't let him have it" _Minato said in his mind trying to plan out his next course of action.

"I see have it your way" Said the masked man but right before he was going to strike at the newborn a portal open behind the masked man _"what the hell"_ he thought for a moment but then Naruto Uzumaki Came out from the portal in kyuubi chakra mode.

Naruto then grabbed his younger self and tossed the cloth layered in paper bombs aside and then tossed his younger self to Minato.

"Minato work on the seal I'll take care of this teme!" Naruto yelled then started his attack on the masked man.

"_Fool you won't be able to hi-" _the masked man thoughts stopped as Naruto was able to punch him in the face and sent him flying through the stone dome.

"_Impossible How the fuck did he hit me. Who the hell is this man?"_

"yo masked freak get ready for a ass-whooping" yelled Naruto as he started to charge at the masked man with a Rasengan in hand.

"Don't get cocky kid just because you hit me once doesn't me-" he stop talking as the Rasengan made contact with the masked man body sending him flying through the woods.

"This is impossible. How the hell are you hitting me" the masked man yelled out in anger.

"I just am" Naruto said with pride in his voice which only made the mask man angrier.

"I'm going to end you no-" he couldn't finish his sentence do to Naruto now giving him a endless beat down. _**Space–Time Migration **_the mask man now went into his pocket dimension. _"Dammit this is bad who is this guy I might have to use Izanagi" _the masked man thought to himself but then the unthinkable happen Naruto enter his dimension.

"_WHAT!"_ the masked man thought to himself as Naruto now started to beat the living hell out of him. Punch after punch and kick after kick Naruto wouldn't let up he just kept going

Soon the masked man left his pocket dimension and so did Naruto.

The masked man tried to fight back but Naruto was just too much for him.

"_Shit this isn't good I have no choice now i'll have to retreat" _but then Naruto's chakra arm stabs through him _"god dammit no choice now" _"Izanagi" then as if nothing happen the masked man wound disappeared. The man now retreated as he was sucked into the eye hole in his mask and disappeared.

"He ran away" Naruto said as he now knew that he had now change the past

"**Naruto we must hurry if we want to finish our mission"** Kurama said

"I know Kurama I just wondering how much of the future will change"

"**It's too late for second thoughts now kid" **

"I know that" Naruto now made his way to the area where he was before.

Now Naruto appears in front of Minato, Kushina, and his younger self.

"Thank you, Thank you so very much" these were the words Minato first said which made Naruto blush a little.

"It's was nothing really" Naruto starts to fade.

"**Kid we are running out of time we need to do it now"**

"I know" Naruto now forming some hand signs

"Looks like I'm out of time" as now Naruto is really see through and the two new parents are looking a bit sad.

"No we want you to stay" said Minato as he looked at them with shock and then he see their smiling faces.

"Don't worry I'll always be close much closer then you can imagine"

**Soul fusion technique **Naruto now disappeared from their eyes but Naruto fused his soul his memories his skills everything with the younger Naruto and With this Kurama also went into the newborn's body.

**Time skip 6 years**

Naruto life was much different no one hated him no one tried to kill him and he had both of his parents but Naruto knew of what was coming and he had to train instead of him being targeted by the Akatsuki it would be his mother so he started to train harder then ever but he did it in secret or so he thought.

_**Uzumaki House**_

"Kaa-san I'm going to school now" a young Naruto now said

"Have a good day honey" Kushina said as she was doing some house chores.

_**Later on in the day**_

"Minato do you know where Naruto is, it's almost time for dinner" Kushina asked playfully.

"Now that I think about it he always goes somewhere after school maybe he found girlfriend" Minato jokingly replied.

"What! it is way too early for some slut to take my baby from me" now fire could be seen in kushina eyes and her hair was floating.

"Hey lets spy on Naruto" Minato said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Damn right we are dattebayo" now the two now head for Konoha but they can't find him anywhere.

_**Five Hours later**_

Minato after two hour searching and with no luck called in some Anbu that he could summon and one of the found something a seal tag in the forest near the Uzumaki residence.

"Hey Kushina-chan are these" Minato asked

"High level Uzumaki seals but how did he know these" she looked very confused

"Is there a way to enter without taking the barrier down"

"There is but give me a minute" she now pulls out a scroll, brush, and ink

"Ok done" Kushina said with a smile on her face

Now Minato, Kushina, Choza, Shibi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, enter the sealed area and what they find shocked them so much their jaws dropped to the ground the lush forest that seem to be the was not the area looked as if a huge explosion happen then the most shocking of all they see a blond man with whisker mark on his cheeks (It the 16 year old Naruto) in sage mode fighting a women with crimson red hair, crimson eyes, and is in a blue kimono but what everyone notices first is her nine tails.

"what the hell is going on" Minato is in shock as is kushina who's thinking _"who is she and why does she look like the Kyuubi." _

"_**Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream**_" the women says and soon a seemingly endless stream of fire exits her mouth which Naruto had to move very fast to get out of the way then he did a series of hand signs "Suiton: Mizudeppō **(Water style Water Gun)**" now the beams of water and fire face off. The two beam were holding steady for a while but soon Naruto's was losing power and he had to get out of the way "Dammit Kurako you always beat me when we do that" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Come on Naruto you won't be able to protect your mother with your skill"Kurako said but oddly her voice sounds very feminine but a dark feminine voice and Minato and Kushina's eyes open wide from what they heard

"What does he mean protect me" Kushina ask and wonder as to what it mean and from who.

"Kurako I know I'm weak but I will protect my mom from the Akatsuki and not just my mom but the whole village. **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto again shocked his parent and everyone yet again as he made a thousand clones and they got into groups of two and made HUGE Rasengans

"**Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan** (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage)"

One after another the huge Rasengan tried to hit Kurako but she destroyed most of the clones with her flame stream again but 3 of them managed to hit her and Minato was in shock _"who taught Naruto the Rasengan" _Minato thought then both parents regain their focus as they heard a high pitch noise and see Naruto making a huge amount of chakra

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken ( P.S if you don't know what this is go watch the show before I kill you)"**

Minato was shocked again to see the Rasengan in the next stage but then everyone's eyes went wide when Naruto throws the jutsu

"He threw it" Kushina said in disbelief

"What is it going to do" Minato looked interested

"..." Shibi was just watching

Kurako was still in a daze after the last attack and was unable to move to get out of the way.

Minato and Kushina jaw drop the blast radius was huge ten time of what it was in the show but she didn't take the full hit as she put up a flame barrier and smirk.

"**Alright Naruto One more test"** said Kurako as now orbs of blue and red chakra were forming into a black sphere

"Oh you want to play it that way" Naruto now was forming the same orbs in his hands

"Oh shit we have to stop them" Minato yelled

"Tailed beast bomb"

"**Tailed beast bomb"**

"why what are they doing *BOOOM* oh Holy shit" Choza now in fear as was everyone as both Naruto and Kurako Both unleashed a Tailed beast bomb for 30 seconds it was a beam battle in the end naruto won but Kurako got out of the way at the last second.

"**Naruto... You win" **Kurako said right before passing out

"Damn right dattebayo" Naruto yelled out in joy

Minato and kushina then rushed over to their son who was but as they were heading there.

"Hey Kurako, KURAKO!" Naruto who now turned back to his six year old form yelled now heading to the women but she turn into a small girl the same age as Naruto it would seem.

Naruto now next to the fire red hair color girl tried everything to revive her but thing was working

"Shit what do I do" Naruto now checked her breathing and hears nothing

"Dammit no choice" Naruto now goes and for the kiss of life but that is what this pervert of a fox wanted and now she attacked she wrapped his body with her tails and started giving him a french kiss and they were locked in each others lips for a good 3 minutes during this time everyone was shocked to see the boy and the female fox.

"Kurako that was a very naughty kiss"

"**Kurako is sorry for being a bad girl" **she said in a very naughty and seductive voice making all the guys blush and Kushina was mad because some slut is going to seal her baby away.

"My, Kids sure are something these days" Sarutobi said as he tried to break the silence that was choking the group.

"Hey when did you guys get here" Naruto said as he now knew the jig is up.

"**Naru-kun looks like you're in some trouble" **Naruto now turns and sees his parents and rushing to him during this time Kurako now disappeared into Naruto he feel that she's gone but when he turns back to his parents his mother well now he sees why she is called the red hot habanero she blazing mad "oh shit"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO!" a now fire breathing Kushina yelled.

"Naruto run if she gets you your as good as dead" Minato tell his son because no man should feel the wrath of kushina.

"Crap have to move" Naruto tried to move but couldn't

"Kurako what going on"

"**Sorry Naru-kun out of chakra"**

"were done aren't we" Naruto said with a terrified look on his face

"**Nice knowing you Naru-kun" **Karako said with a laugh in her voice

Naruto closed his eyes because he knew it was going to hurt but he didn't expect what was going to happen. All of a sudden he felt warmth and a redhead crying woman hugging him

"Baka"

"..Kaa-san"

"BAKA! Don't ever make me worry like that"

"I'm Sorry"

"Naruto we need to talk" Minato said in a serious tone

"I Know let's just go home" Naruto says and gets up but then falls down

"crap I can't move".

Minato now looks at his son and starts laughing his ass off "ha ha ha ha Naruto you sure are my son"

Minato now bends down in front of his son and says "get on" Naruto nods his head and rides on his dads back _"no matter what change may come I'm sure this feeling I have right now well I would give anything for this" _Naruto thought to himself as he fell asleep

Minato now hears snoring and smiles a bit _"Naruto how are you this strong already those moves and chakra levels were already at kage level. Who are the Akatsuki?"_ Minato was thinking and was very worried because he knew that what was to come would be bad in the next few years

Kushina was also worried because her son was pushing himself so hard to be able to protect her and the whole village just what was coming.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up in his bed and as such did his morning routine and got dressed.

When he went down stairs he saw his parents at the dining.

"Naruto take a seat" Minato said in a serious tone and Naruto could only nod his head as he sat down.

"**Sennin Modo (Sage mode), Rasengan, ****Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **and **Tailed Beast Bomb **the last jutsu Naruto you shouldn't be able to do that" Minato now said as the young blond look nervous.

"Naruto please tell us. we just want to help" Kushina said in her worry tone that can only be said when a mother is truly worried about her son.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" the blond boy said, normally they would think the boy was just faking but they could tell that he was serious.

"Naruto we're your parents we'll believe whatever you say" Minato said which surprised the boy.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san It would be better if I showed you. Both of you take my hand" Naruto said as he extended his hand which his parents grabbed.

**Mindscape**

Minato and Kushina now open their eyes and see an lush green valley. In this valley they see a young man with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheek. Next to the man they see a very hot bust fire red hair women and what they see that shock them is her nine tales.

"Na-Naruto?" Minato ask unsure if it was him

"hey Tou-san"

"Naruto where are we and who is she?"

"Tou-san we are in my mind and this is Kurako the daughter of Kurama or you two know as the kyuubi"

"Wait they can have kids" Minato ask completely shocked at this piece of information.

"Yes but no how you think here let me show you" now a light flash and the area around them disappears.

_**Flashback**_

"Don't worry i'll always be close" Naruto said and disappeared but now inside of the young boy in the mindscape but thing off.

"Kurama hey why the hell are you fading" Naruto said in shock as his friend was beginning to disappear.

"**Naruto because my past self isn't in here I can't fuse with him"** Kurama said as naruto eyes were starting to water.

"No it can't. I-I don't want you to leave" Naruto now crying because the one person that was always with him was beginning to fade.

"**Naruto you really do care about us tailed beast don't you" **Kurama said as he was a little shock of how strong his feelings are for a demon that was cursed by humanity.

"Kurama whenever the villagers beat me to an inch of my life you helped me you healed me, whenever I need power you gave me strength even if I lost control and when we were in our final battle you stood by me no matter what pain you were in you trusted me. Kurama you're family to me I love you I just wish we could have been friends sooner" Naruto now in tears as his friend that was always close to him was now fading.

"**Naruto I would have never thought in my life that a human would cry for a monster like-"**

"You're not a monster you're my friend Kurama" Naruto now yelled at the fading tailed beast.

"_**Naruto you are just like the old man." **_Kurama now smerk.

"**Naruto here take this" **Kurama said as a child with red hair now appeared in Naruto arms.

"What this" Naruto now ask has he was now really confused.

"**Naruto she's my daughter I now know I can trust her in your care"**

"But"

"**Naruto she will become stronger then me in time she can help you where I can not. Naruto I'm putting my trust in you" **Kurama now said as he was in the last stages of fading away.

"No dammit isn't there anything I can do to fix this. Come on think you idiot" Naruto said as he was trying to think of a way to save his friend

"_**Naruto you really are just like the old man" **_thought to himself. **"Arigatou Naruto for everything" **Kurama said as he now faded away.

"Kurama, KURAMA!" Naruto now falls to his knees knowing that his friend that stood by him all these years is now gone.

_**Flashback end**_

"Naruto" Kushina said was she now saw sadness in her son's eyes.

"Here let me show you my childhood" the area now disappears and yet another memory plays

_**Flashback**_

"Please stop it hurts" a young Naruto could be heard crying.

"Today the demon dies" yelled one of the men who were beating Naruto up.

Kushina and Minato could only gasp as their son was being beat up by the villagers. They were in shocked and Kushina started to cry as they wouldn't stop and soon bones could be heard cracking. In human cries of pain could be heard as Naruto scream and beg them to stop. Minato had to look away and the two kept hearing the word "The demon kill it, kill it now"

Now a new memory was played as a small Naruto was walking down the street and people were giving him cold glares. Soon one man yelled at the boy "Get the hell away demon" soon other join the man and threw objects at the small child.

**_Flashback end._**

The parent were in complete shock to how the village treated him when the memory ended there was silence.

"Naruto I-I" a now crying Kushina was trying to say something.

"I never blame either of you for the thing that happen to me" Naruto said this to them and their eyes widened

"I never blame you two for any of the things that happen to me. somewhere in my heart I knew the you two loved me and that you never would have thought this would have imagine this could have happen and I know no parent want their child to go through such a hardship"

"Naruto I" Minato said but was interrupted.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can you trust me on this and not ask any questions"

"Naruto I don't know where and how you got this power but I will trust you this time" said Minato and Kushina nod in agreement

"Thanks Tou-san" Naruto said and they were return to the dining table and as Naruto got up "Tou-san, Kaa-san I love you both very much" Kushina could only get up out of her seat and hug the little blond and yelling "My poor little baby" she was hugging him really tight "Ka-kaa-san can't breathe" "oh sorry sochi" Naruto now out of his mother death hug ask his dad "Tou-san can Kurako Join the Academy"

"Sure Kushi-chan do you see any reason for her not to"

Kushina eyes went dark "Like hell that slut is getting close to my sochi" she was breathing fire

"Mama please pretty please" Naruto said it in a way and looked at her with such cute eyes that you would have to a heart of stone in order to not allow him to have what he want.

"Naru-kun that's not fair" Kushina now knowing she is defeated.

"Thank you Naru-kun" a crimson hair girl now appeared next to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek making the boy face turn crimson.

"Dammit stop doing that to my baby, the only one who can kiss my baby is me" Kushina now yelled at the other redhead and began madly kissing Naruto on his cheeks.

"Kaa-san stop" the blond pleaded then he looked to his father "Tou-san do something about your wife"

"Kush-" Minato stop speaking do to His wife giving him the stare saying _"if you say anything i'll kill you" _and with this Minato left the room.

"Hey Tou-san HELP ME!"


	2. Team Kakashi

I Don't know anything I'm just a crazy fan

Chapter Two Team Kakashi

_**2 years later**_

_**Uchiha Residence **_

The smell of blood was heavy in the air the moon was full.

Itachi Uchiha had accepted the mission to wipe out the Uchiha clan but one blond boy had a different plan.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled getting the Uchiha's attention.

"_A kid" _Itachi thought to himself.

The boy now appeared in front of him _"Fast"_ was the only word Itachi could think when moved

"Itachi look I know you have your mission and we don't have much time put us in **Tsukuyomi"**

Itachi was now on the defensive and pulled out a sword "how do you know about my mission".

"Just put us in **Tsukuyomi" **Naruto now said in a serious tone.

"I Don't know why I'm trusting you. **Tsukuyomi"**

**Now in Tsukuyomi**

"Itachi your plan to make Sasuke the hero of the leaf didn't work Sasuke learn the truth and was hell bent on destroying the konoha"

"Woah woah woah tell me everything from the beginning" Itachi said and sure enough Naruto did. Itachi was shock that what his little brother became.

"Naruto what do you think we should do"

"Itachi do not kill your mother maybe with her still here he won't leave the village" Naruto said

"That could work" Itachi replied

"Itachi this path is full of pain if you don't want to go through with it you don't have to"

"Naruto I have to for peace in Konoha"

"I understand Itachi I wish you luck" Naruto said

"As do I Naruto your path is hard to"

"Next time we meet we'll be enemies"

"Now go Naruto you shouldn't stick around to see this" and with that Naruto and Itachi left.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Why big brother why did you kill everyone but me and mom" Sasuke said now with tears in his eyes.

"Foolish little brother let your hatred grow and be the one to kill be" and with this Itachi turn facing away from Sasuke and shed tears _"Sasuke I'm sorry" _He thought to himself and left.

_**4 years later**_

_**Academy Team selection **_

"Alright Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kurako Sasaki" Iruka said and with that the group waited for 2 hours until Kakashi came in.

"yo" Kakashi said and Naruto just explodes

"yo my ass we've been waiting for 2 hours TWO!" Naruto yelled as he was pissed

"_This ones sensei's son right he takes after Kushina"_

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

Sakura asked, "Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work," suggested Naruto.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura turned to everyone with a scowl, "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name."

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

They all looked at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like the ramen at Ichiraku noodle shop and I like Ku-chan." Kurako Blushed at hearing this "My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and training. And my future dream is, to be the greatest Hokage and the whole village will start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

Kakashi's eyes widen _"well he's different"_

"Alright, next."

Sakura smiled widely, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh. I mean the person I like is." She looks at Sasuke. "Uh. My hobby is, uh. My dream for the future is." She squeals.

"And. What do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up in anguish.

Kakashi leaned on his hand. _"Great a Fangirl"_

"The one in the middle."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

Everyone stared at him

"_Dammit he shouldn't be like that. Itachi didn't kill his mother did he" _Naruto thought to himself

"Last one."

_**(A.N: Kurako looks like the child version of Kushina but her hair is crimson red, her eyes are crimson red too, and she is wearing the same clothing as Kushina a hand me down.)**_

"I'm Kurako Sasaki, I the ramen at Ichiraku noodle shop and I love Naruto." Naruto is a really dark red color "My hobbies are training and assaulting Naruto in his sleep" Naruto now had steam coming out of his ears "Wait you assault me in my sleep" Naruto asked in complete shock "yup every night" Kurako answered making everyone blushed a little bit after hearing this "And my dream is to marry Naruto and become Kurako Uzumaki" Naruto now fainted while everyone was thinking _"she's way too bold."_

"_Great a fangirl, a avenger, a idiot and a rapist." _

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What is our mission tomorrow" asked Kurako.

"A survival exercise."

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here," said Sakura.

Kakashi replied, "This is not like your previous training."

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?" asked Naruto who just woke he already knew the answer.

Kakashi starts to laugh.

"Hey! Hold on, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it."

"Tell us dammit" Kurako playfully roared.

Kakashi got serious and said, "Of the twenty-eight graduates who came here, only nine or ten will be accepted as genin. The other eighteen or nineteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

"what but we didn't come here just to be sent back" Sakura said.

"Then you better pass, oh don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." and with that the group split up.

_**Team 7 Training Ground 8:30 AM**_

Sasuke and Sakura both came at the time they were told to Naruto and Kurako came a hour and a half late and Naruto make a clone and the real one hide behind a bush and transformed into his older form and sat down taking in nature chakra.

**30 Minutes later**

"Yo"

"Kakashi Hatake I challenge you to a battle" the clone yelled.

"Kid there is no way you would win" Kakashi replied then the older version in Sage mode wearing the red coat appeared in front of the clone and the ground break.

"Maybe you'll take me more serious in this mode" the older Naruto said Kakashi's eyes widen.

"_Sage mode that impossible for his age" _Kakashi thought to himself

"_What's with the dopes chakra it's high, it's way too high for a genin." _Sasuke thought in his mind

"_What is with Naruto's chakra it's really powerful." _Sakura thought.

"_Naru-kun you're getting serious. god you look so sexy in the form."_ Kurako thought Naruto felt a chill up his spine when she thought about him.

"Alright kid i'll take you a little bit more serious" Kakashi now pull his headband up to show his Sharingan.

Then boom the two dash at a unthinkable speed and they clashed.

Kakashi made a few hand signs "Suiton: Suiben (Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu)" Kakashi now wrapped Naruto's arm with the jutsu and flowed some of this lighting causing Naruto to scream in pain but then smoke appeared and they knew he was clone _"A clone I was sure I was fighting the real one" _ "So sensei you can use water and lightning jutsu" Naruto said next to Kakashi ear making him flinch.

"_When did he get there, Naruto you're full of surprises aren't you" _Kakashi thought to himself but then jumped a way.

"_How in the hell is the dope this good he isn't a Uchiha he's not an elite."_ Sasuke thought to himself in anger.

"_There is no way Naruto is this good he was average in the academy" _Sakura thought

"Naruto come on go all out!" Kurako yelled out making everyone eyes widen _"he's holding back" _

"Ku-chan if I go all out I could kill him by accident but I'll take it up a notch" Naruto speed now increased and so did his chakra. _"Oh hell she wasn't lying about him holding back" _Kakashi thought before he got out his a game as well.

The two were face to face their kunai were pushing on each other. _"To be able to match my my speed impressive"_ then he felt a kick to his side and was sent flying due to a clone that came from the side and kick him.

"_when did he make a clone" _Kakashi thought as he now regain control

Now Naruto and his clone were doing two different set of hand signs.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu ""Wind Style Drilling Air Bullet" the two Jutsu collided with each other and the fireball grew ten times in size. Kakashi now moved out of the way and rushed at Naruto for close quarters fight.

Naruto and Kakashi now fought in pure taijutsu Naruto had no problem blocking but Kakashi had to avoid getting hit his kick embedded with sage chakra were too much when he tried to block a kick with his arm it almost broke.

"_Dammit Naruto is actually pushing me to the edge I guess I have to use that" _Kakashi thought but then the unexpected happen.

"My win Kakashi-sensei" everyone but Kurako was shocked to see Kakashi surrounded by 4 Narutos and with a Rasengan in one of each clones hands.

"Damn Naruto you actually got me" Kakashi sighs in defeat.

"Damn right dattebayo oh Kakashi here is a gift from me" Naruto pulls out a book and Kakashi's eyes open wide.

"This is, but the next volume of Icha Icha doesn't come out for 2 more months"

"I personally know the writer and lets just say those nose plugs that came with this you must use them. I didn't and had to be sent to the hospital for a blood transfusion."

"Is it really that hot"

"Kakashi I've read all the book and this is 5 times hotter than anything else" Naruto said with a perverted smile on his face.

"So Kakashi about that training exercise" Sakura said

"Oh dammit I forgot about that and I used all my chakra against Naruto" _"Plus I really want to read this book" _Kakashi said the last part to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei if it's the bell exercise I could do it" Naruto said which Kakashi eyes open wide.

"Naruto you know the bell exercise"

"Well wasn't Tou-san the one who taught you the exercise Plus Me and Ku-chan beat him"

"You and Kurako beat the yellow flash"

"Well I held him she put him in a genjutsu of unspeakable horror. Imagine the yondaime in the fetal position crying. She did that to him"

"WHAT!, Sensei was crying just what did she do"

"I pray to kami I never have to see what he saw" Kakashi now sweatdrop as he now knows to never piss Karako off

"Well then I'll leave it to you" Kakashi said as he was about to leave.

"Leave what Kakashi Hatake" the yondaime Hokage voice boomed

"Yondaime" Kakashi said who fear in his face

"So were you going to leave these genin alone to train when you're suppose to train them" Kakashi's face now in pure terror.

"I take full responsibility" Kakashi now on one knee ready for anything

"Then your punishment is to stay with us and enjoy our family picnic" Minato said with a smile in his face.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san what are you doing here" Naruto said as Minato and Kushina both appeared behind Kakashi.

"What dad wouldn't want to see their son on their first day of training and you did the same thing challenged your sensei but the difference was that you won."

"You saw that" Naruto said with joy in his voice.

"Yeah and you kicked some serious ass Dattebayo" Kushina now said while punching her fist in the air.

"Hey Kaa-san, Ku-chan can you make some food while we practice"

"Sure" the two said

"Ku-chan today's the day I win my babys heart back" Kushina said as she is now pump up.

"Naru-kun heart belongs to me Kushi-chan." Kurako said while she pulled out some cooking tool and was starting.

"Ah Naruto what are they doing" Kakashi ask because he didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"They are fighting for my love through food" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand"

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Minato said

"Ah I see" Kakashi said as some things were answer But the answer had made more questions.

"Hey Sasuke why don't we spar for a bit" Naruto said as he now went next to Sasuke

"Your on dork" Sasuke said as he got up.

"what you call me" Naruto now mad began to spar with Sasuke

Sakura now made her way to Kushina and Kurako who were having their own little battle

"Hey is there any way I can help out?" Sakura ask.

"Sorry this is a battle between kushi-chan and me" Kurako said and made Sakura a little sad

"Oh ok" Sakura said with a little sadness in her voice.

"My I don't see the reason why you two always fight when cooking" a voice said

"Mikoto-chan what are you doing here" Kushina surprise to her friend appear out of nowhere

"Same reason as you I'm here to watch my son" Mikoto said in a motherly voice

"So why do you two always fight Kushina-chan remember what happen when we both cook for Minato and Fugaku started to cry at how good the food was"

"Yeah but how would you feel if some girl kept trying to make into a grandma"

"Kushina I would kill for some grandchildren" Mikoto now had her head down.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot"

"Anyway let's all work on this together"

"Yeah!" the 3 girls now yelled.

_**Scene change Minato and Kakashi watching Naruto and Sasuke**_

"Sensei I never fought that you would push your son to hard to have master the Rasengan and Sage mode must have took years"

"Kakashi I never taught him those he learn them by himself." Minato stated which only shocked Kakashi

"What but that's"

"Impossible, yeah I know but that how it is"

"_Naruto just what are you" _Kakashi thought.

"Sensei Naruto is already at high chunin why is he with this team. I'm happy to train him but" Kakashi now wanting an answer.

"Kakashi I offer to put Naruto in ANBU but he refused and same with Kurako"

"Kurako why her too?"

"Kakashi what I'm about to tell you is an S-rank secret. You know the punishment for letting anyone know" Minato said in a serious tone. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Kurako is the daughter of the Kyuubi" Kakashi eyes widen when he heard this.

"What?"

"Kakashi do you know why I made your team a group of 5 instead of the normal 4" Kakashi shook his head.

"Kakashi there will be many challenges ahead you'll need the strength that these two have."

"But for what?" Kakashi now asked

"I don't know?"Minato said with a smile.

"_Sensei even after all this time you're still the same" _Kakashi thought to himself.

"BOYS! time to eat" Kushina yelled.

Now everyone went to the picnic table and Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes it was a feast. So much food.

"Isn't this a little bit too much" Sasuke asked as he thought _"Just who could eat this much."_

"Actually it may not be enough" Sasuke mother Said which shocked the boy.

"_Not is enough to feed 50 people easily"_

"ITADAKIMASU" they all said but the girls didn't eat they wanted to see if the boys liked the food.

Naruto, Minato, Sasuke, and Kakashi dropped their chopstick tears were coming out of their eyes they could only think one word _"Delicious". _

They were silent for a few minutes and the girls got worried.

"Is-is it not good"Kurako ask as she was nervous, she said what all the other girls were thinking

"GOOD! GOOD DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT DATTEBAYO." Naruto yelled making the girl sigh in relief.  
"Kushina I don't think I've ever been more in love with you then I am right now" Minato said making his wife blush.

"Anata" Kushina was now acting like a high school girl in love for the first time.

The group was eating for a while well actually Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stopped eating at the sight of Naruto, Kushina, and Kurako eating a inhuman amount of food _"Are they going to explode" _The trio thought.

_**A few more minutes later**_

Kushina was looking at Minato's face and Kurako was looking at Naruto's face they both saw a grain of rice on their faces

"Naru-kun you have some rice on your face"

"Minato you have some rice on your face"

The two redheads said as they both grabbed the grain of rice and ate it this make the two blonds blush a dark shade of red.

"BAKA! DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!." the two blonds yelled as they were extremely embarrassed Kakashi and Mikoto were dying of laughter.

"What? what's so funny" Minato asked as he was still red.

"hahaha I guess the sayings true like father like son" Kakashi said as he was about to fall off his seat.

"Their taste in women is the same" Mikoto said as she was chuckling.

"What we are nothing alike" Kushina and Kurako said this at the same time making Kakashi and Mikoto laugh even harder.

Naruto and Minato looked at each other and they both started laughing.

"_I will protect everyone" Naruto thought to himself._


	3. Journey to the land of waves

I Don't know anything I'm just a crazy fan

Chapter Three: Journey to the land of waves

_**Somewhere in the forest **_

A small black figure could be seen running through the forest. then another black figure could be seen behind it this one in the shape of a human.

"I got you know you little teme" Naruto said as was about to grab the cat but then the cat unleash all hell on the blonde's face.

The cries of a young man could be heard throughout the forest.

"Looks like Naruto found him" Kakashi sighed.

"Baka" was the only word Kurako could say.

_**Now Back at Konoha**_

"Congratulations on a job well done" Minato said as he saw team seven complete their mission.

"Kakashi-Sensei can we do a higher level mission then a D-Rank" Naruto asked as he was sick of all these easy missions.

"No Naruto genin are to do D-rank missions" Kakashi replied.

"Come on it's not like I'm asking for a S-rank one" Naruto moaned out in boredom.

"Hm a Kakashi there's this C-rank mission to the land of wave." Minato said this and Naruto's eye turned to that of a kid in a candy store.

"Kakashi-Sensei Please" Naruto begged in such a way that his other team could only think of him as an idiot.

"Fine so what's the mission Hokage-dono" Kakashi now turned to his former teacher.

"Send in Tazuna-san!" Minato said a Anbu member which he followed the Hokage's order and soon a old man came in wearing gray clothing also he was wearing a pointed hat

"Team seven this is Tazuna a master bridge make your job is to escort him back to his hometown" Minato said.

"_Soon we'll have to fight Zabuza and Haku won't we" _Naruto said to himself and looked at Sasuke, Sakura, And Kurako _"Last time Sasuke almost died I won't let that happen" _"well we better get going shouldn't we" Naruto said out loud and Kakashi agreed and with that they were out headed for the land of waves.

_**A few hours Later**_

Team 7 and their V.I.P. were walking and had pass a pond in the middle of the road. Naruto and Kurako were not surprised when two men jumped out and wrapped their chains around Kakashi and 'killed him which horrified Sakura and Tazuna.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and Kurako yelled as they made the spheres of chakra and delivered a blow that knocked both of the demon brothers. "Did anyone get cut" Naruto ask the group.

"No Naruto I think we're all good" Sakura said to be the voice of the of the group

"Kakashi-Sensei you can come out now" Kurako said which Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ku-chan Kakashi's dead"

"Not exactly Sakura" Kakashi said as he was coming out of the nearby bushes.

"Kakashi-Sensei why did-"

"To test you which I am disappointed in your reaction Sakura, Sasuke you were good in being ready, Naruto, Kurako you two did great and the other reason I didn't saying anything was to see who their target was now Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do" Kakashi said the last part in a serious tone.

"what do you mean."

"Missing-nin are not supposed to be on a C-rank mission. Any mission with the possibility of meeting any missing-nin are at least B-rank missions" Kakashi was now furious.

"Please understand my town is being suppressed by a man named Gato please just protect me until the bridge is finished" Tazuna was begging for them not to turn back and head home.

"Kakashi-Sensei lighten up the man needs help we might as well." Naruto said

"Tazuna-san Normally we wouldn't continued but I guess we could."

_**A few more Hours later just outside the land of waves**_

Naruto threw a kunai at a nearby bush only to see that he hit a white rabbit.

"Naruto what the hell did you do that for baka" Sakura said to the blond.

"Sorry thought there was an enemy" Naruto said but he knew what was going to happen.

Soon the area was covered in a deep mist. Kakashi, Naruto, and Kurako went into high alert mode.

"Ku-chan!"

"I know"

Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurako's action scared the rest of the group. Sasuke started to get ready in

"_This mist is way to think it must be the Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden in the mist)"_

The seconds seem like minutes as the group was waiting for someone to make a move and soon enough it came.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a huge blade coming out of the mist. _"That's the Kubikiribocho alright and only one man I know could use that blade like that". _"DUCK!" Naruto yelled and soon a blade was thrown at the group. Which Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke forcing them to go down and Kurako did the same with Tazuna Kakashi moved out of the way.

"Zabuza Momochi" Naruto said and a voice responded

"oh looks like you know about me"

"One of the Seven ninja swordsmen of the hidden mist also known as the Demon of the mist"

"My I'm flattered that you about me kid but I'm afraid you're going to have to die" the swordsmen said as he went and picked up his sword and attacked.

As Zabuza charged at Naruto, Kakashi got between them and said "I am your opponent" Kakashi lifted up his masked to show his sharingan.

"ah you're Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, said that you've copied over a thousand jutsus."

"I'm Flatter Zabuza" Zabuza started to make a series of hand sign "**Water Style: Water-**" "**Water Style: Water Vortex** Jutsu" Kakashi beat Zabuza to the jutsu.

"WHAT!" Zabuza yelled as a vortex formed around Kakashi and hit Zabuza.

"How the hell-"

"Did you beat me" Kakashi interrupted him as he finished his sentence.

"Can you-"

"Predict the future"

"I'm not about to lose-"

"to a goddamn copycat" Kakashi and Zabuza now started to do another series of hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.**" Two large dragons now appeared and entangle each other fighting.

Naruto, Kurako, Sasuke, and Sakura surrounded Tazuna in a diamond formation.

Kurako and Naruto were fine but Sasuke and Sakura were not. The two were having trouble breathing.

Naruto saw that the two as they were starting to fight so he pulled out a small scroll from his pouch summoned a clone that had already gathering nature chakra.

"_Oh God I can't breath" _Sakura thought as the killing intent was extreme.

"_Is this what a battle between two Jonin is like, every cell in my body is telling that if I don't move I'm going to die. I-I have to move" _Sasuke was starting to hyperventilating.

"Sasuke calm down I won't let anyone die" Kakashi said and turned away from Zabuza.

Sasuke was able to relax a little bit after hearing his Sensei's words.

"You're done Kakashi" Zabuza said as he appeared next to him.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**" Kakashi was now surrounded in a sphere of water.

"_SHIT!" _Kakashi said in his mind before he lost consciousness.

Naruto in his sage mode appeared behind Zabuza and gave him a hell of a punch but only to see that said Zabuza was a water clone "Kakashi-Sensei are you -" Naruto stopped talking to grab Kakashi and move him and himself out of the way of Zabuza's attack.

"Oh you're pretty skilled for a genin"

"KU-CHAN GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled as he threw Kakashi unconscious body to Kurako.

"But-"

"JUST GO" Naruto now yelled.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kurako with Kakashi in her arms now left.

"quite noble of you to sacrifice yourself kid" Zabuza said now looking at Naruto.

"Who said I was sacrificing myself."

Now the mist thickens even more.

Naruto just closes his eyes and focuses.

Soon Zabuza charges at the boy once more.

As Zabuza slashed his sword Naruto blocked it with a kunai embedded with his chakra. _"what that's impossible that had enough power to cut through 5 people" _Zabuza thought to himself before Naruto smirked.

"What's so funny kid."

"This" Naruto replied as he punch Zabuza in the gut. Zabuza's eyes almost popped out of his head as he felt immense pain and was sent flying a few hundred yards through a thick forest trees could be heard snapping like twigs.

"Ouch" was the only word Naruto could say as he saw what he did to Zabuza.

._"ah he's still alive, I think he shouldn't be able to move for a week or two. I guess my works done here" _Naruto thought to himself as he now left.

"_Dammit I underestimated that kid" _Zabuza said as he was getting himself up he grabbed his gut in pain _"Shit he broke 3 ribs" _

"Tou-san are you hurt" Haku who now appeared next to Zabuza.

"Yeah that kid did a Number on me."_ "Haku we're in for a hell of a fight now" _Zabuza said that last part to himself.

Naruto was able to meet up with his teammates in the village.

_**Tazuna's House**_

Tsunami was just doing her house chores when she heard knocking from the door so she answered.

"Otou-san oh you have company"

"Tsunami these are the people who will protect me and my men as we work on the bridge."

"It nice to meet you a …"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kurako Sasaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Oh the one passed out is Kakashi Hatake our Sensei" Naruto added at the end.

"I see well let me offer you a room for your Sensei" Tsunami said.

Naruto noticed Inari staring at them coldly. He now remembered why his stepfather was recently killed and now remembered how he felt when Jiraiya died that loneliness it's almost too much for one to handle especially at a young age.

"Inari it's not nice to stare, come down and say hi" the boy's mother said

"You're going to be wasting your lives here."

"I don't think so." Naruto replied

"You are going to die just like him" Naruto knew who he was talking about.

"I don't know about that kid I'm pretty strong"

"So was Tou-san!" the young boy yelled with tears in his eyes and ran off to his room.

"Inari" the boy's mother said with a very worried tone as she went after son.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Tazuna said.

"I can tell they were close"

"They were inseparable, Inari learned everything from Kaiza."

"I see."

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto was waking up and in his half asleep state hugged his pillow but he started hearing soft moans coming from nearby _"soft" _ was the only thing he could think to describe what his pillow felt like which is strange because he couldn't bare to sleep on the lump of a rock it was but now it was the softest thing he had ever felt.

Naruto couldn't stand it now he had to know what was this soft substance. Naruto opened his eyes only to see a red blur he blinked a few times and the blur became more clear and his faced matched her eyes. He now knows what was the soft thing he was touching her ass. He unconsciously squeezed her ass again earning a small moan from her.

"Naru-kun if you wanted to you could have just asked instead. Naruto no ecchi"

The wall were all of a sudden covered with a fresh coat of red 'paint'.

_**Later on the same day**_

"Alright time for some training" Kakashi said to his young students.

"What kind of training Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura asked.

"You are going to walk on trees."

"But we already learn how to climb trees at the academy" Sakura said.

"He said walk on trees like this" Naruto said as he was sideways on a tree.

"Oh Naruto you already know this exercise." Kakashi said.

"Yeah Minato-Sensei showed us" Kurako said as she too was hanging sideways from a tree.

"I see"_ "Damn you Sensei teaching them is my job not yours" _Kakashi thought that last part to himself.

_**Meanwhile at the Hokage's office.**_

"AHCHOO!, a someone must be talking about me" Minato said as he was filling out papers.

"Minato are you feeling sick" Kushina asked as she now walked into the office which Minato now started sweating really hard.

"NO!, I mean I feel fine honest" Minato Replied.

"Maybe you should come home and rest just to make sure."

"No it nothing I swear."

Kushina eyes now darken "Anata you are coming home now."

"No I'm fine"

"No excuses" Kushina now grabbed Minato by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"No the paperwork will-."

"Do I care about the Paperwork."

Minato could have sworn the stacks of paper were laughing at him now.

A loud No could be heard inside the Hokage office.

_**Back in the land of waves**_

"If the dope can do it then it should be easy for me" Sasuke said as he put a foot on the tree then the other and walked a few step before falling "Dammit" Sasuke cursed at his failure.

Sasuke and Sakura started working on their training.

"Alright then Naruto, Kurako have you done the water exercise."

"Yeah" the two replied.

"What about the-."

"Been there done that" Naruto replied

"Okay how about the-"

"oh that was long ago" Kurako replied

"There's no way you have done the one with-"

"Yes even the ones with the monkey those little teme kept throwing poop at me" Naruto started to shiver at the memories of that training.

"_Goddamn you Minato" _

_**Namikaze estate**_

"Kushi-chan I swear I'm fine" Minato said as he was heading out.

"Alright as long as you say so" Kushina sighed in defeat.

"ACHOO, ACHOO."

"MI-NA-TO NA-MI-KA-ZE! BACK TO BED" Kushina grabs his arm a starts dragging him.

"NOOOOOO Please the paperwork the PAPERWORK!"

_**Back at the land of waves**_

"Well I guess we can go into the next step" Kakashi pulled out two small pieces of paper.

"Chakra paper?" Naruto said.

Kakashi put the two pieces of paper back "ok if you know what that your affinity are"

"All five elements" the two said and Kakashi pulled out the two pieces of paper.

"Bullshit. Ok now put a little bit of chakra into the paper."

"FINE!" the two yelled.

Kakashi's eyes widen at the sight the papers showed. Naruto's paper was cut into four parts with one side burnt, one side was wet, one side was turn into dust, and last side was crinkled up. Kurako paper was burnt in the center one side was cut off, one side was turn into dust, one side was wet, and the last side was crinkled.

"Son of a bitch you two never seem to not surprise me" Kakashi said as he was in disbelief.

"Told you so"

"_Sensei just what is your son and this girl" _Kakashi thought

_**Namikaze estate**_

"Now you sure you're okay" Kushina said doubting her husband.

"Honey I swear I have never felt better trust- ah ah ACHOO!"

"Minato."

"I know I'll go back to bed."

_**Five Days later.**_

Naruto was just sitting in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

"State your name and business" Naruto said as he felt something near by him and a cute looking person stepped out.

"a-a-a I'm Haku and I'm just getting some herbs" the person stuttered.

"I see then don't mind me" Naruto said as he was pretended to relax.

After a few minutes Haku asked "Can I asked question?" Naruto nods his head "Just what is it you fight for?"

"The people that are precious to me, I would give anything to protect them" Naruto said with his stupid smile

Haku blushed a little bit and looked down "I see"

Naruto got up and started leaving.

"Precious people huh"

_**2 Weeks Later**_

It was Naruto and Kurako shift to protect the bridge now on the bridge when mist started to cover it.

"Ku-chan theres two of them" _"Shit the others one is Haku isn't it" _Naruto thought the last part to himself.

"On it" Ku-chan made four clone that protect Tazuna while she joined Naruto who was already pulling a scroll

"Naru-kun don't go into sage mode you'll destroy the bridge!" Kurako yelled.

"Dammit you're right" Naruto said as he put the scroll back.

"Oh I guess without your sage mode this battle will be over fast." Zabuza said as he swung his sword.

"Don't count me out just yeah." Naruto said as he blocked the huge blade with a kunai embedded with his chakra.

"This is going to be fun" Zabuza said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto starts doing some hand signs "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet**" but Zabuza was making hand signs as well "**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**" the two jutsu hit each other and a blast of air hit Naruto while a wave of water hit Zabuza. The two now backed off and started making a combo of hand signs "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**" "**Wind Style: Great Tornado**" Now a Huge water dragon and a the tornado collided

Ice needles suddenly attacked Kurako who blocked them with one of her tails.

"Oh so you too have a Kekkei Genkai as well." a voice said.

"Show your self" Kurako said and so Haku appeared.

"I have one question." Kurako said

"Oh and what would that be" Haku answered

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Not telling."

"I see."

Now the battle was on Zabuza vs. Naruto and Haku vs. Kurako.

Naruto and Zabuza fight was now mostly Naruto dodging Zabuza swings and when Zabuza was open he tried to hit him in the gut because there was no way that was healed by now.

"**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" **Haku said and now Kurako was trapped in the ice prison

"So this is the jutsu of the yuki clan" Kurako said.

"oh so you know about my clan then you know that you are most likely dead"

Kurako smirk "Don't get full of yourself" now her nine tails appeared on her body "I haven't perfected this yet but" Kurako now formed Rasengans one in each hand and one on each tail "I guess will just have to see" Kurako now began her attack.

One after one the mirrors of ice broke. Haku would make new mirrors but Kurako is breaking them at such a fast speed that Haku couldn't keep up. Haku was overpowered at one point so it became a fight of speed on speed. Haku couldn't do much more then block but soon Haku's reaction time slowed down "Rasengan" Kurako lands a blow to Haku, making haku fly but Kurako now catches up to Haku "It's over" Kurako said as she punched Haku in the chest sending the masked ninja flying down to the ground.

"HAKU!" Zabuza yelled as he was fighting Naruto but turned away to look at Haku who was now on the floor knocked out. Naruto saw that Zabuza wasn't paying attention. "Rasengan!" Naruto now bashed the sphere in Zabuza chest knocking him out.

"Zabuza I can't believe you failed me and here I thought the demon of the mist would easily kill a simple bridge builder" voice said.

As the mist started to clear a small man appeared and with his group of bandits.

"You're Gato aren't you" Naruto said.

The little man smirk "why yes I am. You know I'm a man of business and I'm afraid that you're getting in my way so please die" the small man now told his bandits now move they took no more than 10 step before Naruto threw a shuriken then made some hand signs "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**" the shuriken now numbered in the thousands cutting through the bandits like a knife through butter. The only one left alive was Gato which Naruto was now walking to.

Gato was yelling at Naruto to stay away but instead of killing him Naruto picked him up and threw him to the town with now an angry mob was formed.

"Do what you wish with him" Naruto said as he dropped him into the mob.

"NO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"Karma a bitch isn't it" Naruto said as he left the man to his fate and now went to over to where Kurako, Haku, and Zabuza are but there was something in the water that seemed out of place

"Is-is that a snake" Naruto asked to himself then he saw the white scales and its yellow eyes

"_SHIT!" _Naruto mentally yelled as the snake was heading for Haku.

Haku was waking up only to see a white snake right in front of the ninja's eyes then it open it's mouth and a man head came out of the jaws Haku was scared and couldn't move _"Crap if I don't move I'm as good as dead" _Haku thought but before the sick bastard could sink his fangs on Haku's neck Naruto came up who didn't even need to make contact with his opponents face just the pressure alone was enough to hear bones crunching and send him flying all the way to the shore line with "KU-CHAN GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Naruto said as he followed Orochimaru. Kurako made two clones and picked up Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna and headed back to the rest of the group.

"_Who in the hell did that and how did I not sense him" _Orochimaru thought as he ditched his old body by coming out of his mouth.

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto roared as he looked at the pale skin teme.

"Oh so you know about me tell me kid just who are-" Orochimaru was shocked to see Naruto in Toad sage mode then smile a bit _"This kid must be Jiraiya's student, I guess I could play with him for a while" _Orochimaru started making some hand signs "Summoning jutsu" Orochimaru said as a giant purple snake appeared and Orochimaru was on top of the snake.

"_Guess he's taking me seriously" _Naruto thought as he was making the same hand signs "Summoning jutsu" *poof* now Gamabunta appeared with Naruto on his head.

"where I'm I, NARUTO TALK!"

"Chief look in front of you" Naruto replied to the huge toad.

The chief toad looked forward and saw "Manda if he's here then Orochimaru"

"Today that snake teme dies." Naruto said.

Gamabunta and Manda now engaged in their own battle. Naruto and Orochimaru now start their own fight.

_**With Karuko**_

"KAKASHI, KAKASHI-SENSEI IT IT'S NARUTO HE'S-!"

"Woah Kurako calm down." Kakashi said as to understand her.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN NARUTO FIGHTING OROCHIMARU!" she yelled.

"WHAT!"

"HURRY WE NEED TO HELP HIM"

"Alright just wait we are going to help"

"HELP, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET HELP FROM!" *slap* Kakashi walks up to Kurako and slaps her in the face.

"Calm down Naruto is strong he can fight on his own for a few minutes." Kakashi said as he pulled out a special scroll and pored chakra into it.

"Kakashi-Sensei what that" Sakura asked

"It's an S.O.S. scroll any nearby team within 25 kilometer will receive an S.O.S. signal ah looks like two teams are in the area Team 8 and Team 10 Kurako, Sasuke,Sakura lets go."

Now the four move out to help Naruto and they can see the battle between the two giant summons from Tazuna's house.

_**Team 8**_

"Huh" Kurenai said as she felt the scroll giving off energy so she gets it out and reads what it says.

"Sensei is something wrong?" Hinata asked

"Kakashi's team is in trouble were close to them only 12 kilometers we need to move."

"Isn't Naruto on team Kakashi then I bet he ran out of raman and that their emergency" Kiba joked.

"Kiba, Kakashi wouldn't use this unless it he and his team are in real trouble"

"_Naruto-kun please be alright" _Hinata thought to herself.

_**Team 10**_

Asuma and his team were enjoying a break after a job well done, his cigarette was a good 3/4 done when he felt the scroll message suddenly receive a message. He dropped his cigarette in shock when he saw who sent the distress signal.

"Asuma-Sensei what wrong." Choji asked because he knew that when he dropped his cigarette something's up.

"Team we need to move now Team Kakashi needs help."

"I bet you that forehead girl just-."

"Come on we need to move now" Asuma said interrupting Ino.

_**Naruto with Orochimaru**_

"So kid just who are you" Orochimaru asked.

"My Name's Naruto Uzumaki the one who's going to kick your ass" now Naruto charged at Orochimaru with great speed and rage in his eyes. Orochimaru just barely dodge at last second then sent a powerful kick to our blond hero's face sending him flying only to see that it was a clone, only to hear the sound of chakra spiraling "**Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage**" Naruto yelled as two spheres of chakra enter Orochimaru sending the pale skin bastard through the air and into the forest breaking a few trees.

_**Very close to the battle**_

"Who the hell is this kid and how can he fight against Orochimaru" This unknown Ninja said to only thing we know is he is from Iwagakure from his headband. "Naruto Uzumaki huh, Lord tsuchikage will not be happy to hear about this" the man continues to watch from a safe distance.

_**Somewhere close by Naruto and Orochimaru**_

"KAKASHI OVER HERE!" Kurenai yelled as she and her team were near Asuma's team.

"Kurenai, Asuma we need to hurry I'll explain on the way" Kakashi said, the two jonin looked at each other and nod their head.

Now as the group of 12 was rushing through the forest Kakashi spoke "Naruto is currently fighting Orochimaru." the two jonin's eyes widen at hearing this

"W-w-what" Asuma said.

"Like I said we need to hurry" Kakashi now ran faster and so did everyone else.

_**Back to Naruto and Orochimaru**_

Gamabunta and Manda battle ended with a tie but most they destroyed a lot of the forest. Orochimaru seem to be knocked out. Naruto Jumped at Orochimaru with a Rasengan in each hand. "**Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!**" Orochimaru yelled and more than 30 large snakes appear out of his sleeves. Naruto stops the Rasengans in his hands and focuses on dodging the snakes as the charged at him while in mid air.

Naruto Passes between five snakes the next two aimed at him he shot two small fireballs burning them. The snakes that Naruto passed turned around. There were seven snakes in front, five snakes behind, eight snakes above, and the last eight below him.

"NARUTO MOVE, YOU HAVE TO MOVE" Kurako yelled as the group arrived. The snakes on all sides opened their mouth to reveal a sword in each of the snakes mouths. Naruto quickly takes out a special kunai from his pouch throws it at an opening between the snakes but no one saw this and as they surrounded the area near him trapping in a sphere of snakes.

"Foolish child you're done" Orochimaru said and laughing at the scene of the snake surrounding the boy.

"NARUTO!, DAMMIT YOU SNAKE FUCKER Y**OU'RE GOING TO PAY!**" Kurako said as her voice got a little demonic at the end. Every one's eyes widen when they saw a red cloak of chakra surrounding her body.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**" Naruto yelled as the large jutsu was thrown.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Orochimaru was shocked to see that the boy was alive even more shocked when the jutsu was thrown at him. Orochimaru tried to get out of the way but the jutsu was so fast that Orochimaru couldn't escape undamage. His left arm up to his elbow was caught in the bast and needles of chakra were sticking out of his arm.

"_Dammit what the hell kind of jutsu was that, the chakra network in my left arm is messed up." _Orochimaru thought to himself as he was trying to make an escape plan but something caught his eye.

Naruto threw one of the special kunai at a tree near his team mates and used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to appear next to them which they were dealing with Kurako as she was about to go into three tails form.

Naruto grabbed Kurako and teleported to where his first kunai was.

"Ku-chan come on it me, you need to calm down" _"Dammit I didn't make any seal tags to suppress the bloodlust" _Naruto thought to himself.

Kurako was only making growling noises.

"_Dammit I'm gonna have to force a fusion" _Naruto thought as he now restrain Kurako by hugging her tightly and kissed her on the lips. His clothes were starting to burn away and there were burn marks around his lips.

Kurako's red cloak disappeared and the her pupils return to normal but Naruto's eyes turned red in color, his pupils slitted, his whicker marks thickens.

"_Dammit this bloodlust is insane I forgot how strong it could be" _Naruto thought as he was trying to not to give into the voice in his head saying to kill, destroy everything.

Kurako was starting to open her eyes when she saw Naruto locking lips with her but when he pulled away she also notice the burns on his lips and his red eyes then knew what happen and started to cry.

"Ku-chan what wrong."

"I-I-I lost control didn't I."

"No one got hurt so it fine" trying to comfort her.

"But your lips."

"Oh this, this is nothing, Ow" Naruto said as he touched his lips to show her but flinched at the pain.

"Baka" Kurako said in a soft voice as she embraced him.

"Naru-kun you don't mind if we hold hands walking back there."

"Sure, why not" Naruto grabbed her hand and 'tried' to block out all the pain from his hand.

Now the two head back to the group.

_**Meanwhile with the group**_

"_Dammit how in the hell is that dope so strong, he was able to hold his ground against a sannin" _Sasuke grunted in anger

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What is it."

"Are you ok"

"No as a matter a fact I-"

"SASUKE-KUN MOVE" Sakura scream getting everyone's attention.

Before Sasuke could turn around to see what she was screaming over Sasuke felt two fangs enter his neck "ARH!" he screamed in pain his neck felt like it was on fire.

Kakashi immediately formed a Raikiri (Lightning blade) and charged at the white teme. Orochimaru had already disappeared.

Naruto (child form now) and kurako now rejoin the group only to see them surround someone.

"Woah what going on?" Naruto asked.

"That snake freak you fought bit Sasuke" Kiba stated and Naruto eyes widen.

"Ku-chan"

"I Know" She replied as Naruto open a scroll that had candles and ink brushes inside of them.

Naruto tossed Kurako the candles ten in total. Kurako started to put them down where they were needed and Naruto started to write markings down on the ground all around Sasuke. About seven minutes later the group asked what the hell he was doing but they were getting no answer.

Sasuke was about to move when Naruto roared at him to stay still which he did.

"Sasuke I need you to take off your shirt" Naruto said making Ino and Sakura blush a little.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a small amount of pain in his voice.

"JUST DO IT PLEASE!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever floats your boat" Sasuke said as he took his shirt off which Sakura and Ino now had hearts in their eyes.

"Sasuke I need some of your blood" Naruto said as he cut open Sasuke palm on his right hand draining blood and his two fangirls started to yell at Naruto. As they were walking and about to enter the circle Kurako stopped them.

"Kurako-chan let me go" Ino said as she was struggling to get out.

"Ino-san trust me DO NOT GET IN THE WAY RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at Ino successfully making her shut up. Kurako let go of the two and they sat down.

Naruto had wrapped Sasuke hand with a bandage and began to write signs on Sasuke back.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei I need your help" Naruto said and the Three looked at him waiting on what to do next. "you need to be sync up with Ku-chan and follow her" they nodded their heads. Kurako was showing them the hand signs they need to do, once after going through it a few times they were ready.

Naruto now put the jonin in the areas they needed to be in the circle once "Alright one more thing you guy do not enter the circle no matter what, if you do you could kill us or yourself. I'm not joking." Naruto said as he put his right hand on Sasuke the jonins with kurako made the hand signs "Sasuke I'm sorry this is going to hurt a lot Hidden Jutsu: Uzumaki Seal" Naruto said as the ground inside the circle started glowing blue. Sasuke started to scream in a ton of pain. Sasuke starts to sweat his breathing gets faster and soon his screaming stops he blackout and the signs on the ground crawl up and formed a seal on Sasuke's back which looks a lot like the Uzumaki seal. The three jonin were panting heavily.

"Damn that sure is a jutsu it felt like it dain me com- *thump*" Asuma couldn't finish his sentence as the group saw Naruto passed out.

Kurako grabbed Naruto. Kakashi picked up Sasuke and the group went off back to Tazuna's House.

_**Tazuna's House Same Day.**_

Our heros open the door of Tazuna the legendary bridge builder Kakashi, Sakura and Kurako only to see something they would have never expected. Zabuza and Tazuna were drinking together and having fun.

Kakashi quickly went on code red and put Sasuke down and was going to attack "Stop" Zabuza said before taking a drink from his cup.

"Kakashi Hatake you and me are no longer enemies."

"What do you mean Zabuza-san?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"My client is dead or right now getting the shit beat out of him and I personally don't have a grudge against you." Zabuza said as he put his cup out and Haku filled it.

"Huh where are we" Naruto said as he was waking up.

"Naru-kun you're up" Kurako said in a happy voice.

"Hey blondy what happen to you, you look like hammered shit." Zabuza said and laughing at the end of his sentence.

"I fought a snake bastard named Orochimaru"

"Eh must of been one hell of a fight to put you in that shape if you were fine after your battle with me."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said as he was sitting down.

"So Zabuza what do you plan to to from here on out?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess I'll just do what I've been doing finding randoms jobs." Zabuza answered.

"I see, Zabuza you don't seem like a bad guy. I'm just wondering why did you become a missing nin?."

"There was a time when I was loyal to my Kage but that changed when 'HE' came into power" Zabuza said.

"Who?." Naruto asked now wanting to know more.

"The yondaime Mizukage."

"I was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist I was respected by many, feared as well. My title, I carried great pride and my one dream was to be the Mizukage. When the sandaime Mizukage was going to pass his title knew my dream wouldn't be attainable I wasn't strong enough but what was to come I could have never guessed. Yagura that man at first seemed like a great leader but that all changed when the he started to capture people who had a Kekkei genkai and put him in his '**Relocation centers**' but they were death camps. I started raiding those 'camps' but the things I saw in there no man should see what I saw. There was this one camp where the only one still alive was Haku. After that I decided to take Haku with me." Zabuza said leaving everyone in shock.

"_So the rumors of those camps were true." _Kakashi thought.

"_huh the demon of the mist is a actually a big softy." _Naruto thought.

Now Kurako was staring intensely at Haku which caught the eye of everyone. What Kurako did shocked everyone. Kurako grabbed Haku shirt reveal a sarashi. Haku immediately covered herself and began blushing madly. "Kurako-san what the hell was that for."

"I knew it she is a girl."

"_Everything I know is a lie" _Naruto thought before passing out from the shock.


	4. Waterfall Clash

I Don't own anything I'm just a crazy fan

Chapter Four: Waterfall Clash

_**3 days later after the fight Iwagakure, Tsuchikage Office**_

"Tsuchikage-sama I have news you'll want to hear" our mysterious ninja said.

"Speak" the small man said.

Now the man told of the battle between the snake sannin and of a young blond man with what appeared to be whiskers marks on his cheeks. He also told of how he was able to defeat the demon of the mist without killing before his clash with the sannin.

The Tsuchikage was wondering how and why the leaf had train a young man to be able to fight some at Kage level. "What was the boy's name?" he finally asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." the man answered.

"An Uzumaki interesting."

_**4 days later after the fight Konoha gates.**_

Naruto was able to convince Zabuza and Haku to come to the leaf for two reasons. One was because they were great ninja and the leaf alway need skilled ninja like them. Two was during the three day rest Naruto and Kurako found out that they could use Ice Jutsu so they wanted Haku as a teacher because she has the most experience in Ice Style.

Now at the gates the two guards stopped them.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to see you."

"I see, I'll head there now." Naruto said and left the gates with Kurako, Haku, and Zabuza while the rest of his team went to take Sasuke to the hospital.

_**Hokage's Office.**_

Naruto opens the door and enters the office only to see Minato with his serious face on so he knew something was up.

"Tou-san is something wrong."

"Naruto please explain this." Minato said as he got out a book Zabuza and Haku's eyes widen at what they was Naruto was speechless.

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**A-Rank**_

_**Classifion: Genin.**_

_**Engage with Caution.**_

_**Bounty: 25,000 Ryo.**_

"Naruto tell me what you did on your mission NOW!"

Naruto now began explaining everything that happen when he got to the part about Orochimaru Minato's jaw dropped.

"YOU FOUGHT OROCHIMARU!, ARE YOU STUPID!" Minato yelled as he was furious. Naruto continued to explain.

After Minato heard everything he couldn't put the pieces together. _"Just who wanted Naruto dead, was it Orochimaru" _he thought. "Naruto tell me why you the demon of the mist next to you."

"Hokage-dono I'm flattered that you know about me."

"Hokage-sama, these two wanted to join Konoha." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"_For Naruto to call me Hokage, He's really serious" _Minato thought to himself. "Why should I let them join my village. Minato said.

"Zabuza was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist his skills would be a great addition to the village" Naruto said and Minato nodded because it was true there weren't too many Kenjutsu masters in the village. "As for Haku let i'll let her show you why" Naruto said as he nodded to Haku. Haku created a flower out of ice in front of the Hokage's eyes which widen.

"Ice style but I thought it died out." Minato said.

"Not only that but-" Naruto said as he and Kurako both made and Ice flower as well.

"-We need her as a teacher" Kurako said.

"I see" Minato said as he pulled out two pieces of paper from his desk and handed them to Haku and Zabuza.

"Come back and fill these out we'll talk about your housing arrangement later." Minato said.

"Thank you Hokage-dono" zabuza said bowing.

"I'm happy to have you two in my village." Minato said.

_**3 Days Laters.**_

Sasuke had been hospitalized because of the curse mark which everyone that was proficient in Fuuinjutsu had been trying to remove it but with no luck. Sakura wouldn't leave Sasuke's side same with Sasuke's mother Mikoto. Kakashi was doing god's know what so it was just Naruto and Kurako. Naruto and Kurako were heading to the Hokage office to take a mission but they had only one goal in mind.

"Naruto, Kurako what brings you two here." Minato said.

"Tou-san we need a mission to the land of waterfalls." Naruto said.

Minato saw the look in his son eyes. "Is it about 'that'." Minato asked

"Yeah it is"

"I see" Minato now looks to the list of missions.

"Naruto you have the best luck you know that" Minato said and Naruto started to smile.

"There is a mission to the land of waterfalls which is to escort the village leader."

"I'll right we'll take it." Naruto said excitedly.

"Hold on you'll need two more people in order to form a team, Send in Zabuza and Haku" Minato yelled the last part.

Soon Zabuza and Haku enter the room but Zabuza was wearing a Jounin vest, Haku was wearing a chuunin vest, they were both wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate in the style they put their Kirigakure.

"Alright It's time to show your guys in Shibuki-san." Minato said.

"Good i've been itchin for a mission" Zabuza said.

Now Shibuki entered the "This is Shibuki, your job will be to protect him until he reaches the village, do I need to repeat myself."

They all shook their heads.

"Well then good luck."

_**A Few Hours Later.**_

Our group had encountered no problems on the way there which made Zabuza board out of his mind. Haku took this chance to teach Naruto and Kurako Ice Style whenever the group took a break from walking.

There was only one thing that bother everyone. Shibuki was a total wimp. For example when a random bird just flew he Shibuki would freak out. Everyone got a little sick of it, especially Zabuza.

"You are a total pussy kid."

"Otou-san he's our client" Haku replied to Zabuza remark.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking."

"_He got a point" _Everyone but Shibuki thought.

As the group reached the village Naruto couldn't believe what he see to the corner of his eye he saw in the distance two figures wearing a black robe with red clouds.

"Zabuza, Haku you two stay with Shibuki. Kurako you're with me." Naruto said as he dashed off.

"OH KID WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!" Zabuza yelled.

"DON'T WORRY ZABUZA YOU'LL HAVE YOUR OWN FIGHT SOON!" Naruto yelled as he left but then Shibuki was under attack. Zabuza and Haku stepped in to block the attacks.

"Looks like Naruto was right." Zabuza said as he was holding off an attacker.

"I guess we'll just have to trust him." Haku said as she was making a storm of ice needles.

_**Somewhere in the forest **_

Naruto and Kurako were behind the two cloaked figures at a distance where they wouldn't be detected. soon the two entered a clearing, Naruto and Kurako stayed in the trees while they watched the two figure face in front of a girl. Her hair is mint green in color hair with a orange hair clip that matched her eyes. She has a slender body, and had yellow eyes. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over also had a also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Finally one of the two figure spoke. "This is your only warning come with us nicely and we won't hurt you."

"I see so you're after the nanabi" the mint hair girl said.

"Too bad I'm not one to give up so easily"

"I see that unfortunate" The other figure said. Then the two figures charged at the girl.

When they were about to strike Naruto and Kurako stopped them. Kurako dropped kicked her target to the ground then gave him another kick to the left side of his rib cage sending him flying through the forest snapping some trees branches on the way. Naruto had enter sage mode and then slammed down the small yet wider one. The body broke but then hidden blades appeared, Naruto tried to avoid them but he received a small cut. _"Shit my hand is already numb" _Naruto thought as he formed a Rasengan to send his opponent flying which it did as he made contact.

"Naru-kun what wrong." Kurako said as she could tell by the look on Naruto face.

"My hand is going numb, Ku-chan go with defensive formation 4." Naruto said as he and Kurako were making a series of hand signs. Soon a stone dome appeared. "Ku-chan get the poison out." Naruto said and Kurako only nodded and started to get to work.

"Oi Deidara you're not dead are you." A voice said.

"SHUT UP SASORI!" Deidara yelled.

"Good if you can yell then you can fight." Sasori said.

"Who the hell attack us."

"I don't know but they're strong."

"Where are they?" Deidara asked

"Over there. They are probably trying to heal the one that got cut." Sasori said as he pointed a finger at the stone dome.

Deidara started to smirk as he formed a clay bird.

"Woah wait, our orders is to capture the jinchuuriki alive, she worth nothing dead."

"I know, this won't kill her" Deidara said as he order the giant clay bird to launch forward.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled as the bird explodes destroying the stone dome.

The smoke from the explosion earlier started to clear. Their eyes widen at what they see.

A steel was behind the stone..

_**Currently inside the steel dome**_

Kurako was busy working on Naruto's hand.

"Alright got it out" Kurako said as she was still levitating the purple fluid that she pull out from Naruto.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll and a vile came out of it. "Ku-chan put it in here so we can make an antidote late." Naruto said while breathing heavily. She was able to remove the poison but it had already done a lot of damage.

"Fu-san we'll need your help" He said making the mint hair girl a little surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look that doesn't matter we'll talk later but for now please lend us your strength" Naruto said as he extended his arm out.

Fu didn't know what to do. _"will they hurt me like the other did" _she thought in her head but then look at Naruto as he was giving the idiotic smile. _**"Trust them." **_A voice said in the girl's mind.

She then took Naruto's hand as she knew that they were not going to hurt her.

*BOOM* "Shit one more hit and it's done" Naruto said.

"Naru-kun should we-"

"No" Naruto said cutting off Kurako.

"But-"

"Then you be poisoned as well, Look you and Fu will fight Deidara, I'll get Sasori."

"What if you get poisoned again."

"It's better for only one of us to be poisoned then all of us." He said trying to calm the girl but to no luck.

"Trust me, okay"

"If you get in trouble we're helping you got it."

"Got it." He said with a reassuring smile.

*BOOM* there was now a whole in the dome but not too large.

"What the hell this stuff is ridiculously hard to break." Deidara said.

The two groups were now facing each other.

"Who are you?" Sasori said.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kurako Sasaki."

"I see then I have one more question. Would you be willing to step away from that mon-" Sasori was interrupted by Naruto appearing in front of him and smashing his face with his fist.

"Teme I'm gonna-"

"We are your opponents" Kurako said as she and Fu went and attack the explosive blond.

Kurako had made a Rasengan and attack Deidara dead center in the chest and her hand went through. Only to her surprise when Deidara's body started turning white. Naruto then threw a Kunai embedded with his chakra at the clay clone only to hear Kurako let out a small cry of pain.

"You're Done, KATSU" Deidara yelled as he formed the ram hand sign but nothing happen.

"KATSU!, KATSU!, KATSU! WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara yelled.

"Ku-chan, Lightning style will make his clay useless." Naruto said as he then tossed a rod that was starting to have sparks come out of it.

"_How the hell did he know that" _Deidara thought_._

"_For him to know that then-" _Sasori had to stop thinking and move out of Naruto's way as his Rasengan was Aimed directly at Sasori weak spot it. Sasori then pulled out one of his puppets. Naruto then threw some shuriken at Sasori but they miss.

"_He knows my weakness as well this isn't good. I'll have to myself." _Sasori said as he pulled out the third Kazekage. What appeared to be black sand started forming around the puppet and then the black sand started to attack the blond boy. The streams of black sand would try to hit Naruto from every angle. But whatever angle they came at Naruto would move out of the way but the Naruto reaction time was getting slower, Sasori saw this and decided to go a little faster. Soon Naruto was starting to get hit and slash marks appeared on his body ripping up his clothing.

The next attack was going to hit Naruto no matter, Sasori decided that playtime was over, he created a spear from the iron sand and aimed it right at Naruto's heart. But what happen next would shock the redhead. The shurikens from earlier turned around then he suddenly he lost control of his puppet the black sand now on the ground and his puppet is limp on the ground.

"_When did he cut the strings" _Sasori thought then he remembered _"The shurikens" _ He now looks that the ones stuck in the base of a nearby tree. Sasori sees a thin layer of silver on them. But then one of the shurikens started to glow orange and Naruto disappeared from his spot. Sasori could only hear the noise of chakra spirling before being sent flying through the grassy field.

Sasori soon picked himself up. "I guess I'll have to do the fighting." Sasori said as he put away his puppet and removed his cloak to reveal his true self.

_**Meanwhile with Deidara**_

"DAMMIT!" Deidara yelled as his explosion kept getting stopped. Whenever they were close and glowing Kurako would stop them then Fu would engage Deidara with Taijutsu then when he's open Kurako would charge in with a **Lightning Style: Rasengan. **But would only hit three out of the ten times they tried this combo, that is because Deidara is able to make clay clones to switch places with him.

Both sides were now panting heavily "I'm getting sick of this. C2!" Deidara now created a huge clay dragon and soon more creatures were coming out of the dragon's mouth.

Deidara had made an army of small clay bugs, snakes, and birds that were now heading to the two girls.

Fu was a little freaked out at the number of clay beings but Kurako only made a series of hand signs "**Lightning Style Electromagnetic Murder.**" Now the ground started to have sparks of electricity come out of the ground and slow the smaller clay creatures which were a majority of the beings became pools of clay.

Deidara started to smirk.

"This is my art, Katsu." Deidara said as Kurako's jutsu stopped. _"SHIT!"_ Kurako mentally yelled as the pools of clay started to glow.

Kurako grabbed Fu and jumped as high as she could but couldn't escape the explosion undamage. The two girls screamed in pain as the blast hit them.

When the two landed Fu was knocked out. Kurako went to check on her. "Fu-san are you-" Kurako stopped talking as the tail from the clay dragon hit Kurako.

"You're coming with me" Deidara said as he picked up the unconscious girl.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kurako yelled as chakra chains appeared out of the ground the chained down the dragon then the dragon started to melt.

Deidara turned to and his eye widen as he saw Kurako in a red cloak of chakra. _"Shit she's a Jinchuuriki." _

Then a chain wrapped around Deidara's right arm. Kurako went straight to the point and ripped his arm off. Deidara started to scream in pain as there was blood gushing out of what was left of his arm.

_**Back to Naruto and Sasori**_

Naruto was not in a good position the only thing he could do was trying to dodge Sasori's attacks. Naruto then started to smirk which the redhead raised an eyebrow in response.

Naruto then started to go buck wild on Sasori. Naruto was unleashing a fury of punches which started to break away at the redhead's puppet body. Naruto wouldn't be unscathed Sasori's blades did cut Naruto as he was unleashing the barrage of attacks but Naruto didn't even seem to care as he kept going.

Naruto was about to deliver the finishing blow with the two Rasengan in his hand but then a blast pushed Naruto away from Sasori. Sasori was picked up by a huge white bird made of clay. As it flew away the bird put Sasori in it's mouth.

"You're not getting away." Naruto said as he made two clones. "**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**" He said as the powerful jutsu raced to the runaways.

The Jutsu hits and destroys the bird but to Naruto's surprise it is only a clay clone.

"DAMMIT THEY GOT-" Naruto stops as he falls to his knees and starts puking.

"_Shit the poisons-" _Naruto can't even think straight and passes out.

"Naruto please you can't die I-i-" Kurako was starting to cry when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, she saw Naruto but her hopes fell when he told her that he was just a clone but. "Ku-chan you need to get the poison out quickly then give me this" Naruto's clone told her as he handed her a vile.

"What's this."

"It's the antidote to the poison, I found it in Sasori's robe." He said as he gave her the vile and disappeared into smoke.

Kurako wasted no time as she went to work to remove the poison.

_**Two Days Later.**_

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed but not the normal one in Konoha _"We must still be in the land of waterfalls, good I Have to ask shibuki something." _Naruto said as he was trying to get up from his bed but something stopped him.

Naruto looks and sees Kurako sleeping on his lap. _"I see she never left my side" _He thought then saw out the window that it was still night time _"I guess I can wait until morning" _Naruto thought as he fell back asleep.

_**Unknown Location**_

In a dark cave several figures are in a meeting.

"It's been several years since we've had a meeting like this." one of the figures said.

"So Leader what the reason for this meeting." another figure said.

"To discuss the failure of Sasori and Deidara."

"Oh so a tail beast was too much for them." The same figure said.

"Shut it Kisame." Deidara yelled.

"Enough, both of you." Pain said. The two just became quite.

"Sasori tell us what happen."

" As we were about to capture the nanabi, two highly skilled shinobi stopped us."

"Did you get their names."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kurako Sasaki."

"I found this Naruto kid in the bingo book says he's a genin" another figure said.

"Bullshit this guy was way too skill to be a genin" Deidara said.

"Explain" Pain said as he was now curious.

"This **'**kid's**' **chakra level was at least high jounin and his partner was just as high"

"They also could use at least three chakra elements if not more." Sasori added.

"I see" _"They could become a problem in our plans if left unchecked"_ Pain said the last part to himself.

"There are three thing I left out. One I think the girl that attack us was also a jinchuuriki." Everyone's eyes widen when Deidara said this.

"Are you sure?" Pain asked.

"Not 100% but she had a red chakra cloak and could use chakra chains"

"Are you sure she wasn't Kushina Uzumaki."

"Her hair was too dark and she was far too young." Sasori stated.

"Two was they had information about us. They knew all our strengths and weakness."

"They also had specials tools to fight us." Sasori added.

"The final thing was they could use metal techniques."

"What do you mean 'Metal Techniques'." Pain said.

"That just it we don't know either, I've never heard of this before" Deidara added.

"_How Intriguing" _Pain thought. "Itachi isn't the chuunin exams soon."

"Yes it's always around this time of year." Itachi said.

"Perfect."

_**Morning**_

Naruto woke up and see to his left a Crimson hair girl in tears next stop.

"Ku-chan like I said I'm-"

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA" Kurako kept yelling at him

"Oh my you lived" a doctor said in a shocked tone as he walked in.

"Wait how close was I to dying." Naruto asked as he was shocked out of his mind.

"In the surgery we lost you three times."

"_Holy shit I died three times."_

"This girl is something else even when all hope seemed lost she never gave up, you're a very lucky man"

"_I'll have to thank Tsunade for training Ku-chan later"_ "Ku-chan look I'm really sorry, I'll never do anything like that again I promise"

"BAKA WE'RE A TEAM AREN'T WE!" Kurako yelled.

"I Know I'm really sorry." Naruto said as he embraced Kurako.

"Remember we fight as a team" Kurako said as she was calming down.

"You know you keep saying teamwork but you two take all the fun away" a voice said and the two turn to the hallway.

"Zabuza" Naruto said as he saw the man and three other people with him. Now Zabuza, Haku, Fu, and Shibuki entered the room.

"Naruto-san it's good to see that you're ok" Fu said.

"Everyone I would like to talk to Shibuki-san alone." Naruto said making every raise an eyebrow.

"Come on lets go." Kurako said as she pushed everyone out of the room leaving Naruto and Shibuki by themselves.

"Ok Naruto what did you want to talk about." Shibuki said.

"I'm just gonna say it, Shibuki-san I want to take Fu-san with to Konoha."

"What."

"Shibuki-san as long as Fu-san is here the Akatsuki will attack the village."

"The who."

"The Akatsuki they're a group of S-ranked criminals whose goal is to capture all the tailed beast."

"You mean more men like the ones you fought off."

"Yes and there are some that are much stronger then those 's no way this village can protect Fu-san"

Shibuki was just quite. He knew this was true.

"Shibuki-san please it won't be forever, It's just until I can destroy the Akatsuki."

"Just promise me one thing, Don't let her die."

"I will" Naruto said as then told everyone to come back.

"Hey Fu-san pack up you're coming with us" Naruto said.

"Eh." Everyone but Naruto and Shibuki said.


	5. Chuunin Exams Part One

I Don't own anything I'm just a crazy fan

Chapter Five: Chuunin Exams Part 1.

_**Land of Waterfalls. Morning.**_

"Come on I want to get back before lunch." Naruto said as He rushed out of the village. Soon Kurako followed.

"Wait Naruto-san" Haku said as she was trying to keep up.

"Dammit are all kids like this, well at least you're not like that Fu-san" Zabuza said as he turn to Fu but she was gone, he looked forward again and saw Fu running trying to reach the others.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Zabuza yelled as he raced off after the others.

_**Somewhere.**_

There is only darkness here no light the only thing that was here was a boy who couldn't see anything.

"Sasuke." a disembodied voice said.

"W-who there." Sasuke said with a little fear in his voice.

"Child don't be afraid I am a friend." the voice said.

"How the hell can I trust what you're saying" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me boy do you want power." Sasuke face changed when the voice said this.

"If you listen to me I can give you more power then you could ever imagine, you would even have enough power to defeat Itachi."

"What's in it for you, you wouldn't be doing this without something for you to gain." sasuke said which caused the voice to start laughing.

"In do time Sasuke but for now I will give you power." Sasuke now felt as the darkness was swallowing him but he felt so powerful.

_**Konoha Hospital Room 302**_

A black haired boy was starting to wake up.

"Sochi!" Mikoto said as she saw her son getting up for the first time in eight days and started to embrace her son. This spooked the boy a little as he was still not aware of his surroundings.

"Kaa-san" Sasuke said as he returned the hug.

"Sasuke-kun you're up" Sakura said interrupting their mother-son moment.

"How long was I out" Sasuke said.

"Eight days." Mikoto said which shocked the boy.

"Sasuke-kun are you sure you're feeling fine?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me I never felt better."

_**Meanwhile at the Konoha gates.**_

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shining, birds chirping happily, and there was a cool breeze blowing. It was days like this that Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane didn't mind having guard duty. In the distance a small dust cloud could be seen forming but slowly it got bigger.

The two couldn't tell what was the cause of such an event. They looked harder, soon they felt cold sweat as they knew what that orange object in the distance was.

"WAIT NARUTO STOOOOOOOOP!" Izumo yelled.

"Shit he'll break the gates, again." Kotetsu said.

Izumo quickly made some hand signs "**Water Style: Syrup Trap**" Izumo spat out water from his mouth and it now laid on the ground.

Naruto now steps on the water and is stopped in his tracks.

"EH, What the hell I can't move."

"It worked this time" Kotetsu said with a sigh of relief.

Soon the rest of Naruto's team reached the gates.

"Thanks for catching this idiot" Zabuza said.

"No problem" Kotetsu said.

"Can you let me go now I'm starving for some ramen" Naruto said which made everyone laugh.

"Naruto, Kurako the Hokage wants to see you" Izumo said as he released Naruto from the jutsu.

"I see, well then Haku-san, Zabuza-san see you two later." Naruto said as he, Kurako, and Fu left for the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, Kurako remember you have training with me tomorrow." Haku said.

"Got it." Naruto said.

_**Hokage's Office.**_

"Hokage-sama you have some guest." A voice said.

"Send them in." Minato replied

Now Naruto, Kurako, and Fu walk in.

"Naruto give me a report of your last mission." Minato said.

"As we were able to successfully reach the village hidden in the waterfalls I notice two cloaked figures we and Kurako followed the two only to see that they we about to attack Fu. Before they could attack her, we step in."

"Who were they."

"Sasori of the red sand and Deidara a member from Iwagakure explosive corps." Naruto said.

"Both of them S-Rank missing nin." Kurako added.

"These two are members of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes they are."

"I see. Naruto is this Fu-san" Minato said

"Yes She is the current Jinchuuriki of the nanabi."

"Fu-san I have no problem with adding you to our village but I have one question how do you feel about your village."

"I hate it." Fu said making the room quite.

"I see they must have treated you badly." Minato said trying to break the silence.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Naruto then extended his hand out. "Fu-san please grab my hand."

Fu started blushing a little but then took his hand.

A white light started to glow from Naruto's hand.

_**Mindscape.**_

Fu was blinded by the light but when her sight returned she couldn't believe what she saw. A beautiful lush grassy field. Fu looks started to around. She sees Naruto and Kurako in their older forms.

"Where are we, weren't we just in the Hokage's office a few seconds ago."

"We still are, we are currently in my mindscape."

"There's a reason why we brought you here Fu." Kurako said.

"Fu-san I know this will be hard to do but I want you to forgive your village."

Fu eyes start filling with rage. "Why the fuck would I do that they treated me like complete shit. Like I was nothing."

"Fu-san I know how you feel."

"How the hell would you know how I feel you're not like me you're normal."

"In this world yes"

"This world?"

"Here instead of telling you I'll show you." Naruto said as a memory started to play. They show all the torment Naruto went through. How they would beat him to an inch of his life, how they would call him demon. Fu now knew that Naruto knows her pain, hell Naruto was treated much worse then she was.

"Why didn't you hate your village?"

"I did for a while until I met Iruka-sensei then soon my teammates, then more and more people became my friends. Soon I became the hero of my village."

"Fu-san please don't hate them, they're just scared, show them who you really are."

_**Hokage's Office.**_

Minato could see the changed look on Fu's face. "Looks like you guys had a talk." They all nodded in response.

"Hokage-sama please forgot what I said earlier." Fu asked.

"Whatever you say Fu-san." Minato said as he pulled out a paper from his desk. "Oh please fill this out."

"Hai" She said as she left.

As she left Kakashi appears "Yondaime Sasuke Uchiha has awoken." Naruto look on his face changes.

"Was he acting differently in any way?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"He was acting as he normally would, why?" Kakashi said to the blond boy.

"No reason,_ I think the curse mark failed well that's one less thing to worry about_" Naruto thought the last part to himself.

"Naruto, Kurako we have a team meeting tomorrow at 9."

"So it more like at 11" Kurako said while raising an eyebrow causing the masked Jounin to have a large sweat drop appear on his face.

"Well see you then." Kakashi said as smoke appeared where he was standing.

"HEY WAIT!." Naruto yelled but it was too late Kakashi left.

_**The Next Day 10:30 AM**_

Our Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the time they were told to Naruto and Kurako came an hour later. The group waited another 30 minutes before Kakashi finally arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura screech spooking Naruto.

"Sorry there was a old lady that need help with her-"

"Enough! let just get started with our training." Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone

"Woah calm down sasu-"

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said making everyone's eye open wide.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura said as she was trying to understand just why was he acting this way.

Kurako tugged on Naruto's sleeve. _"Naru-kun this is bad." _Kurako as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"As I was saying I've decided to enter you guys in the upcoming chuunin exams they'll start in a few days it's up to you guys if you want to take it." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Naruto and Kurako started to leave when "Hey loser where the hell are you going." Sasuke said

"Were going on a date." Kurako said in a very excited voice.

"NO! We are not we're going to go train with Haku." Naruto said as he started blushing.

"Wait the ice girl, she's in Konoha?" Sasuke said as he was shocked by this news.

"Yeah she is. Well see ya" Naruto said as he and Kurako rushed off.

"Wait we're not done yet." Sasuke said as he went after the two

"Sasuke-kun wait up" Sakura said as she now rushed after the boy.

_**In the streets of Konoha**_

"Quit following me." Naruto said as he was trying to lose Sasuke.

"Like hell you're getting special training and I'm not."

"Fine then you can train with us." Naruto said as he was fed up with Sasuke.

"I said I didn't do it on purpose." a child's voice said.

"You're still going to pay." another voice said which sounded a little older.

The gang of four turned their heads and saw a small boy being picked on by a an old kid wearing all black and what appears to be makeup? The boy in all black now pulled his fist back and the smaller child now closed his eyes. Naruto and Kurako spring into action. They both create chakra chains, Naruto's were orange and wrapped around the makeup wearing one's legs while Kurako red chakra chains wrapped around the small child. They both pulled, Kurako separated the two while Naruto's chains were now holding the child's attacker upside down. Kurako's chains now pulled the boy to her.

"Konohamaru you ok?" Naruto said as he now looked at the boy.

"Naruto-Nii-san, Kurako-Nee-chan thanks you saved me."

"Hey I know you guys are having a touching moment and all but could you please PUT ME DOWN!" our makeup wearing friend yelled.

"Kankuro stop screaming so much you're only embarrassing yourself." a blond girl said as she now appeared next to the boy.

"Shut up Temari."

"Naruto would you please be so kind as to put my teammate down" a boy with red hair and the word love on his forehead said.

"Sure Gaara." Naruto then put Kankuro down.

"Gaara-kun it been awhile." Kurako said.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Kankuro said.

"I guess you could say these two were my first friends." Gaara said as he made a special hand gesture.

"Gaara I can guess you guys are here for the Chuunin exams but you guys can't make such a scene."

"I apologize, you have my word that such a scene will not happen again." Gaara said as his group moves.

"Come on we should go as well." Naruto said as his group left or so they thought. On a rooftop of a building near the spot where the two groups were Naruto, Kurako, and Gaara now meet.

"After all these years you still remember our code." Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"I was the one who made it remember, by the way do you almost have complete control over shukaku."

"Not yet but I can control a lot of his power and Naruto I need to speak with the Hokage immediately." Gaara eyes turn serious.

"Here we'll have to this." Naruto said as Kurako body disappeared. Naruto's body now gain the silhouette of the sage of the six paths and started glowing orange. Naruto extends his hand out. Gaara takes his hand then the two disappeared.

_**Hokage's Office.**_

"Dammit! There's no end to this paperwork." Minato yelled as he finished this twelfth stack of paper. But just as he was going to but the papers in the completed side of the room a huge gust of wind blew through the room shuffling all the papers in the room.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minato yelled as the papers were now everywhere in the room and it was impossible to tell which were finished and which ones still need to be finished. "Somebody's gonna pay." Minato yelled as he was now filled with rage then started laughing hysterically.

"Naru-kun I think you broke him" Kurako said as our trio now appeared. This is when Naruto walks up to his father and slaps him.

"Naruto thank you I need that." Minato said as he now regain his composure.

"So what brings you here son of the Kazekage." Minato said as he was now sitting at his desk. Gaara only handed him a scroll with the word official on it. Minato open the scroll and his eyes widen at what he read.

"A Tou-san?"

"All Anbu leave the room now" was all that he said and soon four figures appear wearing masks. They then did as the Hokage asked.

"Naruto, Kurako what I'm about to tell must stay a secret until I say so." The two nodded their head.

"Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha during the Chuunin Exams." Kurako was a little shocked but Naruto wasn't as he already knew.

"Tou-san we could use this as a chance to capture Orochimaru."

"But this could be extremely risky."

"We may not have another chance at this."

"Hokage-dono my father said that if Konoha is willing to fight against Orochimaru then Sunagakure will help out as well."

"Tou-san the pros outweigh the cons."

Minato took a deep breath. "Naruto you better come up with one hell of a plan."

Naruto now had his goofy smile on his face and pulled out a scroll "I've got about six different plans but number four seems like the best one." Naruto said as he now handed the scroll to his father.

"Naruto this plan is going to be hard to do but I love it."

_**A Few Days Later.**_

Naruto and his team met outside of the testing hall. "You guys ready." The others three nodded in response. "Alright lets lets do this."

Now as the group walks in they see a group of people in front a door and two more who were blocking the said door.

"Please let us through." a girl said.

One of the two men blocking the door simply said "Sorry I can't let you do that."

"Hey would you stop the genjutsu already." Sasuke said which caused everyone in the hall to raise an eyebrow there was chatter in the room such as what is that kid talking about.

"Looks like there is some talent this year." One of the two said as he disperse the genjutsu.

"Come on lets get to the real room." Naruto said as he dashed off. But were stopped when a boy in all green and huge eyebrows challenged Sasuke. Due to Sasuke's overconfidence he was overpowered by Lee. But right before Lee landed his last blow a man who had even bigger eyebrows slapped Lee for his foolishness. What happen next would shock Team seven for the rest of the day. It was the legendary Master-Pupil hug with the sunset in the background.

"What the hell kind of genjutsu is this." Sasuke said as he was trying to break it with his Sharingan, Kurako and Naruto both tried as well but to no avail.

"_What the hell not even the Kyuubi's chakra can break this."_ as soon as that how mess was over they ran away as fast as the his team met their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just here to make sure that you all would take the exam."

"And if one of us didn't take the test?" Sasuke said.

"You would have been forbidden from taking this test." Kakashi said

"Don't worry sensei we'll I'll beat anyone that gets in my way." Naruto said. _"Naru-kun I feel some bad energy right now." _Kurako said to Naruto telepathically. _"I know but remember the plan." _Naruto replied.

"Well then good luck to you guys." Kakashi said as he disappeared into smoke. Now our group of four entered the room. The entire group is shocked by the amount of people entering the exams.

"_What the hell this is at least Five times larger than the one in the past." _Naruto said to himself.

"Sasuke-kun you're late." A blond girl suddenly jumps on Sasuke.

"Ino-pig get you hands off of my Sasuke." Sakura

"He isn't yours forehead." Ino replied with a very annoyed tone.

"What you guys are take the exams too." another voice said.

"Shikamaru, Choji you guys are take the test as well." Kurako said.

"Heh this is going to be fun." another voice said.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata you guys as well." Choji said.

"Looks like all of this year's rookies are taking the test." Kiba said.

"Would you guys keep it down." a voice said which. When the group finally saw who said that Kurako almost lost her cool when he saw the man with glass and how much he reeked of snakes. But Naruto knew this could happen so he put a seal on Kurako and was currently suppressing her and his urge to kill the man before them.

"Who the heck are you." Sasuke growled.

"Why I'm Kabuto Yakushi a leaf genin like you." The white haired boy said with a innocent smile that pissed off Naruto.

"Why the heck you we listen to you." Kiba barked.

"Shame and here I thought I could give you information about the other contestants." Kabuto said and soon most of the rookies wanted to see if this information was true.

"Well I have these cards here that had information on the competition."

The Rookies gathered around, staring at the cards in interest.

"Uh… Kabuto?" Ino asked, "I don't know what you're seeing but… these cards are blank."

"That's because you have to but some chakra in it." Kabuto demonstrated. and soon the card glowed.

"Now just tell me name and I'll show you what I know."

"Gaara no suna, Lee of Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said immediately.

"I want information on Sasuke." Kiba said which made some people raise an eyebrow.

"Ok first up is Rock Lee,his teammates are Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. He is a year older than you and has done 20 D-Rank missions, 12 C-Rank missions. His sensei is Gai and it appears he can not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"Next is Gaara no suna. I don't have much on his team. He has done 12 D-Rank missions 8 C-Ranks missions and a B-Rank mission. But the most shocking part is."

Everyone now lend in closer.

"This guy finished every mission without getting a single scratch on him!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"W-What? But that's impossible!" Ino said "How's he do that?"

"I don't know. It says here his Ninjutsu is above average, but his Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills are unknown. Either way, he's dangerous."

"Okay on to Sasuke Uchiha, his teammates are Sakura Haruno, Kurako Sasaki, and Naruto Namikaze."

"Wait I thought his last name was Uzumaki." Kiba said.

"Uzumaki is my middle name." Naruto said which shocked many people.

"W-w-why do you go by Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"I feel more comfortable when people call me that." _"Not to mention that I was called that for 16 years." _Naruto said that last part to himself.

"I see. well back to the Sasuke Uchiha Kekkei Genkai Sharingan, He has done 14 D-Rank missions, a C-Rank mission, and woah an A-Rank mission."

"What!" the rookies yelled as they turned to team seven.

"Our client lied about the mission it was right after we finished our mission that we sended the S.O.S signal." Kurako answered the question.

"Now to Sasuke's skills it says his Ninjutsu is above average his Genjutsu is unknown and Taijutsu is above average." Kabuto said making Sasuke's fangirls to now have hearts in their eyes as they gaze at him.

"Now finally to Naruto Namikaze-"

"Uzumaki" Naruto said interrupting Kabuto.

"Fine Naruto Uzumaki, Kekkei Genkai Ice, Wood, and Crystal style!" Kabuto said with shock and soon the other genin look at the blond.

"Wait what the hell is Crystal style?" Sasuke said demanding an answer.

"I thought only the first Hokage could use Wood style." Ino said.

"Well the first Hokage is actually my great-grandfather."

"As for his missions it says the same as Sasuke's expect Naruto done an S-Rank and theres a bounty on his head for 35,000 ryo in the bingo book."

"How the fuck are you in the bingo book while I an Uchiha am not." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto and held him up against the wall.

"S-sasuke-kun." both Ino and Sakura said in shock of their crush's action.

Kurako then snapped she rushed to the Uchiha then held him against the wall and put a kunai to his neck.

"Sasuke if you do something like that again **i'll kill you**." Kurako whispered in his ear with a demonic tone and her pupils were slitted. Sasuke was frozen with fear that was until two orange chains came from the ground separating the two.

"Both of you stop it NOW!" Naruto roared and released a much larger killing intent then Kurako causing a lot of heads to turn in the room.

"Hey no killing unless I say it's ok." a voice said. Everyone turned to the new voice, they saw a lot so smoke appear and when it cleared they saw a man wearing a bandana along with about 18 other people.

"I am Morino Ibiki the examiner for the first part of the chuunin exams."

"_Great do I really have to listen to this part again."_

"Hey blonde idiot grab a number." the man holding the box filled with numbers said.

"_What I was only thinking for a few seconds."_

Naruto then goes and picks up a number. _"21 huh"_

Naruto then goes and sits at his testing spot. Soon the test begins. Naruto already knew the real reason behind this test so he just wrote random answers, Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy answers, Sakura could actually answer the questions. Kurako seem to be writing down answers but she was actually drawing pictures.

45 minutes passed and a lot of teams were disqualified. Then came the final question which of course was a bluff but at least five teams dropped out.

"To all remaining teams congratulations you've passed the first part of the chuunin exams." Ibiki said which caused almost everyone to yell EH! at the top of their lungs. But this would be short lived as a woman suddenly broke through the glass.

"Holy shit ibiki you're losing your touch." She was in awe as there still 40 teams left.

"Heh this year there was too many of them plus they're pretty good."

Anko was a little annoyed at first but then she grew an evil smile on her face. "looks like this year we get to do version B of the chuunin exams."

"But that hasn't been done in 30 years."

"Wait what the hell is version B?" one of the genin shakingly asked.

"This is going to be fun."

"_This can't be good."_

**Training Ground 44**

"Alright you brats this is training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death." Anko appeared and all side conversions ended as all of the genin ears listen in.

"Normally we would give you either the heaven scroll or the earth scroll and you would hunt each other down for the other scroll but because we have far too many contestants this year so instead your goal is to make it to the tower while we hunt you down."

another genin started talking "Just you that-" but was cut off as a giant cloud of smoke appeared.

"_Holy shit" was all Naruto could think._

Soon the genin rookies and team Gai jaws dropped. The jounin that would hunt them would be, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Mikoto, Kushina , Zabuza and some other jounin in total about 17 jounin.

"Sensei" most of the other leaf genin were still shocked that they would have to fight against their teachers.

"KAA-SAN!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled with fear in their voice.

"Oh hello sochi."

"Sasuke I'm glad you made it past the first part."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Simple we're here to hunt you down." Kushina started to give them the purest smile ever. They were scared shitless.

"_Shit this is really bad."_

"Hey isn't that the red death of Konoha."

"Holy crap you're right we're screwed." many of the other team were now panicking.

"_This isn't going to end well."_

**Author note: Sorry for not updating faster my school work is keeping me busy but I will still try and update as fast as I can. Till next time.**


End file.
